1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to laser gyroscope apparatuses and methods of making and using same.
2. Background Art
Laser (or optical) gyroscopes are useful for missile guidance systems, aircraft guidance systems, oil drilling equipment, and robotics applications. However, preexisting laser gyroscopes have the disadvantages of being bulky and/or relatively complex, and plagued by "lock-in" effects or absence of response for low rotation. To obtain a response for all rotations, the existing laser gyro has to be given a constant mechanical motion or dither. There is a need for small laser gyros not having moving parts.
Existing laser gyroscopes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,311,538, to Thorland; 5,241,555, to Spitzer; No. 5,004,343, to Dorschner et al.; 4,397,027, to Zampiello et al.; 4,035,081, to Sepp et al.; and 4,299,490, to Cahill et al. Existing ring lasers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,349,601, to Hohimer et al.; 5,177,764, to Nilsson; 5,115,446, to von Borstel et al.; 5,027,367, to Rea, Jr. et al.; and 4,955,034, to Scerbak. A laser resonator employing one or more resonant prisms is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,436, to Rigrod.
The present invention has a relatively simple structure and can be incorporated into semiconductor materials of quite small size.